Camp Royai 2019
by fullmetalscully
Summary: A collection of oneshots written for Camp Nano 2019
1. dehydration

**Summary: _Riza always knows best. You would think Roy knew that by now._**

* * *

**AN: "If you're still taking prompts could you write a royai oneshot where Roy has been really sick and ends up so dehydrated that he passes out in front of his entire team, including the elric brothers and Maes Hughes and Riza seems especially worried and Hughes is suspicious so she finally reveals to him at the hospital that she and Roy have been secretly seeing each other for over a year and when they visit Roy, hughes sees them together and knew that riza would make the perfect wife for roy?" - anon**

**originally posted no tumblr**

* * *

"Sir, I really think-"

"I'm fine, Lieutenant."

He heard Hawkeye exhale forcefully through her nose, clearly unhappy at his dismissal of her quiet concern. Roy knew he should listen, she always knew better than him, but they were close to finishing this tour and he didn't want to delay their time in the heat any longer. His headache was pounding in his skull so badly it wouldn't let him focus on anything else. A quick glance through squinted eyes told him Hawkeye was just as uncomfortable as he was in this freak heat wave, however their tour guide seemed less than concerned.

General Grumman had been explaining the goings on in the East for the last half hour as they toured with the team around Eastern HQ. Unfortunately, their military clothes were heavy in the oppressive and unforgiving East City heat. It was the height of summer and in order to appear composed and in control - a façade he put up almost every day - Roy had opted to leave his black jacket on. It was no wonder Hawkeye had noticed his swearing, because it was pouring off him. Stupidly, in order to save face, he kept said jacket on.

Couple that with the flu like symptoms he had discovered earlier that morning, today was an accident waiting to happen.

_Idiot_, was the thought that came to him as he felt the world greying.

"Sir?" Hawkeye called, concerned. Roy swayed on his feet, feet stalling, then one shooting out to the side to catch his balance. He felt Hawkeye's hands - because who else would it be, really - on his shoulders, directing him towards something he did not know. His vision was still greying, almost gone. He felt even more uncomfortably hot, his skin burning underneath his clothes.

He saw Edward turn around, heard the clang of Alphonse's armour as he too stopped walking. _Well, at least the kid will get a kick out of this_, Roy thought as he felt bile burn in the back of his throat. He hadn't eaten anything that morning thanks to his elusive appetite and the flu, so that sweet burn was all acid. Great.

Roy supposed this made him and Edward even now. The kid had griped all the way to the East about coming here for this tour, even after Roy explained that it was an operation to gather intel about high military command, just like Madame Christmas did through her bar. However, that didn't satisfy Edward. They were heading east anyway, Roy had grumbled to Hawkeye as he tried to will his headache away while boarding the train that morning. When would the kid give him a break?

Well, not after this embarrassment.

"Mustang?" Grumman asked, regarding his condition.

Roy swayed, body going limp as he heard Hawkeye order someone to get him some water.

* * *

"Sir, that -"

"Spare me the lecture, please, Hawkeye," Roy groaned in response, leaning back against the pillows of the hospital bed he was occupying. Not only had he passed out from heat exhaustion and dehydration, but he'd done it in front of a General and the rest of his team.

"- was completely idiotic," Hawkeye continued to admonish, disregarding his request. Not that he would have been able to stop her anyway. "I knew there was something wrong and you just _had_ to play the bigger man, didn't you?"

"Lieutenant -" he warned.

"Heat stroke is not a joke, as I'm sure you remember." Her eyes pinned his, trapping him in them. He did remember. She'd suffered from it when they were kids after escaping into the forest during the summer on one of Roy's days off from studying. He had panicked but luckily a local hunter who had been out searching for meat had come across them and gotten help. Roy still remembered it as one of the most terrifying experiences of his childhood. "Which is why I was able to recognise the signs and tried to warn you –"

"Sorry, I should have listened," he replied in exasperation, still embarrassed about passing out in front of everyone. Shame creeped into his chest every time he thought about it. "I remember how bad it was," Roy added, voice quieter, hands fisting the sheet by his sides. "I'm sorry."

He shifted in his bed, expression showing his discomfort and Hawkeye reached behind his back to move a pillow, so he was more comfortable. He shot her a grateful smile, to which her expression softened slightly, and Hawkeye returned his smile.

"Knock, knock!" Roy heard Hughes announces jovially from the doorway. He groaned again, head hitting the pillow. Roy also didn't miss how Hawkeye almost jumped away from his side, putting space between the two of them.

* * *

As Hughes watched Hawkeye fluff up the pillows behind Mustang without being asked, he grinned to himself, his suspicions were confirmed. They were made to be together, no doubt about it.

"So," Hughes began, barely able to contain his amusement as he sauntered into the room. Spinning one of the chairs at Mustang's bedside around backwards, he sat in it, forearms resting atop the back of the chair. "What's all this about?" he grinned.

The pair blinked at him in confusion.

"All what?" Mustang asked.

Now, Hughes didn't get far in the investigations department based on his good looks. Despite the glasses, his sharp eyes picked up on the stiffening of the Lieutenant's shoulders, the way her fingers twitched slightly by her sides, looking like she was trying her hardest not to ball them into fists. Mustang looked genuinely confused, but that dumbass had never been good at picking up on a certain range of emotions radiating from his Lieutenant.

For someone who envisioned a better future for this country, he was certainly blind when it came to Riza Hawkeye, Hughes mused.

"You two." Finally, Roy picked up on what he was getting at and he too stiffened. They wore matching expressions, that "oh shit we might be busted here but I'm trying not to let it show" look. It was adorable.

"I don't know what you're talking -" Roy began casually, expertly recovering from his slip up. Hawkeye, however, remained guarded and looked ready to flee at a moment's notice.

"I just stood and watched the Lieutenant fluff up the pillow behind you without being asked to," Hughes pointed out. "And I bet you both didn't even think about it." _Bingo_. "That's not behaviour a CO and a subordinate share, is it? So, how long?"

The room was silent for a moment or two. Finally, they shared a look and a silent communication passed between the two. Surprisingly, it was Hawkeye who answered.

"After Roy graduated from the academy."

Hughes raised an eyebrow. _That_ was interesting. He chuckled. "Well you certainly have everyone fooled, me included."

"Hughes," Mustang began to beg. "You can't -"

"Tell anyone, I know. I'm not stupid. You two, maybe," he winked. "But not me. I couldn't do that to a friend." As fun as it would be to watch Mustang began, Hughes didn't want to invoke Hawkeye's wrath. "It will be out little secret," Hughes winked, rising from his chair.

"Aren't you going to ask me how I'm doing?" Mustang asked, mildly affronted.

"Nah, I had something _way_ more important to ask," Hughes replied while opening the door, turning to shoot them both a knowing look. "Plus, I've got my own two eyes, I can see how well you're doing." Mustang frowned. Hughes left the room laughing at his expression. "Get yourself a wife, Roy," he called back over his shoulder with a wave, hearing Roy grumble loudly. "Preferably the woman right under your nose, you blind bastard" he added softly to himself.

"Hey, is the Colonel okay?" Alphonse asked as the Elric brothers hastily made their way up the corridor towards Mustang's room. The worry was clear in Alphonse's voice and even Edward looked concerned.

"He'll be fine," Hughes reassured them. "He has the best people looking after him," he grinned.


	2. i'll be your last train home

**Suumary: _The morning after drunken shenanigans._**

* * *

**AN: "And if youre still taking requests, would you mind doing a morning after where they were drunk the night before and slept the first time together? AU or not. Thanks!" - dvltgr**

* * *

_**we were only kids, we ran like water**_

_**your dad said, stay away from my daughter**_

_**the sun was coming down when i said, can't you just believe?**_

_**last train home | ryan star**_

Roy awoke with a pounding headache. Squeezing his eyes tightly closed, grasping his aching head, he rolled over and –

His face his something solid and warm.

Eyes opening blearily, Roy could not make out what he was seeing in front of him. There was blonde hair, a pale shoulder peeking out above the duvet cover, the red ink of a sickeningly familiar tattoo –

Oh… _Shit_.

All he could do was stare down at the woman in his bed, eyes wide as his mind raced a mile a minute trying to come up with an explanation for this. An appropriate explanation.

But there was none.

Riza stirred and groaned, lifting a hand to her head, apparently feeling a similar way to Roy. He watched, mute with his mouth partly opened in shock, as she curled in on herself, pulling the duvet off Roy and exposing his _very_ naked body to the cool air in the room. He shivered violently in the cold, jostling the bed as he shot up to a seated position and grabbed his boxers and t-shirt from the floor.

"What –" Riza murmured, rolling over onto her back. "R – Roy?" she stuttered. He squeezed his eyes tightly closed, taking a deep breath.

This was not what he intended to happen when he suggested going to get drinks last night. Her father's funeral was yesterday morning. Not many people came – just a couple of the townsfolk. There wasn't a wake afterwards, just Riza exposing her back to him and entrusting her father's research with him. That was one of the worst afternoons of his life, so Roy took Riza into town to the bar. There were no sorrows to speak of that she needed to drown, but uncertainty for her future hung in the air and Roy wanted to help her forget it all.

Apparently, they had forgotten too much. The last thing he remembered was kissing Riza hungrily in the back of the bar, outside the ladies room. What happened after that was evident in the sheets they were currently lying in.

"Wh – What happened?" she asked fearfully.

That hurt to hear; the fear in her voice.

"I don't remember," he lied. It was white lie. He remembered the bar. He got a flash of them stumbling home well after midnight. More glimpses of heat and passion. Whispers of words and promises against each other's skin –

Roy squeezed his eyes tightly closed to try and block it out. If Master Hawkeye found them –

Master Hawkeye was dead.

Roy relaxed slightly.

"What?"

"I don't know Riza, but I'm sure you can figure it out." Roy stood abruptly and left the room, his nervous energy clinging to him, refusing to let go.

This… This was unprecedented. He had always liked Riza, she was kind and caring with such a dry sense of humour that he secretly adored. As she had grown older it had developed further, creeping up at the most unexpected moments. He would never have _dreamed_ that it would escalate to this. She was the frighteningly quiet girl he had grown up beside and not someone he saw in that way…

Except when he had to leave over the Christmas break every year with a heavy heart upon the discovery Riza would be left alone in that house with her recluse of a father.

Except when he would see kids from her school picking on her and feel an overwhelming urge to step in and protect her.

Except when he had seen her tattoo yesterday afternoon and felt white hot rage boil in his veins, wishing Berthold Hawkeye could come back to life just so Roy could _kill_ him for what he had done to Riza.

Okay, he really did feel that way about her.

The realisation hit him like a tonne of bricks. Roy paused on the top step, foot raised in the air, ready to descend. One thought was niggling at the back of his mind, freezing him in place.

_You woke up in her bed and rudely brushed her off after sleeping with her. Not so brilliant for your first time, was it?_

With the information he knew now, Roy turned around and defeatedly headed back to her bedroom.

"Riza?" he called, knocking on the door. The sound, although soft as he could make it, still shot through his pounding head. Roy winced as he spoke, face scrunching up in pain. There was no answer. Cracking the door open he paused when he heard running water.

Perhaps making a start on breakfast would be a better peace offering than sitting on her bed waiting for her to exit the shower.

Pushing all thoughts of Riza showering from his mind, Roy quickly descended the stairs and made a start on breakfast.

Riza apprehensively entered the kitchen, a wary look on her face as her eyes found his. He smiled weakly but it fell when Riza's expression turned hard. Without a word she stalked over to the oven and turned on the heat for a clean frying pan.

"I made breakfast," Roy offered.

"No thank you," was her clipped reply.

"Riza –"

"Mr. Mustang," she replied curtly, and Roy winced at the formality. Riza hadn't called him that in years. _This is what you get for snapping at her upstairs._ _This is just as much on you as it is her_. The voice of reason in his head was correct, of course. "I apologise for taking up so much of your precious time." Her cold tone shot through his heart. "I took the liberty of writing down the train times yesterday before you arrived for the funeral. If you wish, I can drive you to the station myself –"

"Riza, stop."

"Stop what?" she asked, whirling around. There was something… different about her. It had been a year since Roy had last seen Riza, but in this morning light, her expression hard, he saw there was a different air about her. She stood taller, her shoulders thrown back and head held high. Whether that was the effect of finally being free from her father's oppressive shadow that no longer haunted these halls, or if it was the result of being here with Berthold while he left her behind to go off to the academy with big dreams.

He blushed, realising she had turned into a fine young woman.

This only caused her to glare at him as Roy struggled to come up with an answer. Riza scoffed, shaking her head, as she turned back to the oven. "I see how it is," she muttered.

"How what is?" Roy frowned, placing his knife and fork down on the table.

"You come back, preaching about big dreams for the world to try and win me over. Then, when you do, I show you that _fucking_ tattoo and give you everything you want." She angrily dropped the bacon into the pan, the sizzle no doubt matching the blood in her veins. "I played right into it like a fool. I always did with you, and you preyed on that to get what you want."

"That's not it _at all_," he replied, his own temper being tested.

"Well, what is it then?" she barked, refusing to look at him. A humourless laugh sounded in the cold room. "Don't say it's about feelings. Don't try to kid yourself."

"But it –"

"Don't lie to me," she growled, whirling around, bacon forgotten as it spat oil angrily into the air. "I thought you were better than that. I was wrong."

"Riza, I love you and I just fucking realised it this morning," he replied. "Forgive me if I'm a little overwhelmed."

"It took you that long to realise it?" she replied, tone mocking, but there was a wobble to it as another emotion threatened to overwhelm her.

"Is that a problem?" Roy demanded.

"I've been in love with you for _years_, idiot," Riza rounded on him, a single tear falling down her cheek. "Then you up and leave without a moment's notice and leave me behind, _alone_, with that _bastard_. Then, when you come back, it's for one thing only. One last conquest before you go and take over the world with that cursed alchemy."

"That's not the case –"

"Really? It looked that way to me this morning when you fucked off after realising the mistake you had just made the night before." Riza's voice trembled in her anger and Roy watched as she clenched her hands into fists by her side. "Flame alchemy can rot in hell for all I care. It's where it belongs, along with my father and anyone else who uses it." She turned back to face the oven, shoulders hunched over and beginning to tremble. Roy watched as she tried to keep control while trying to reign in his own temper. "I want you out of my house within the hour. Go and save the fucking world, Roy. I'll still be here whenever the desire strikes you again."

That hit a nerve.

That wasn't what this was about _at all_ and Riza wasn't giving him a chance to explain that.

_She is justified in her anger. You did leave abruptly both this morning and to join the military a year ago. For someone who preached to Riza that you both "told each other everything", you failed to mention that little nugget of information._

_It was because you didn't want to admit you were leaving_, another voice in his head replied. _If you did, you would admit to leaving her behind, subjecting her to living alone with her father once more_. _You would admit to subjecting Riza to a fate that was so much less than she deserved._

She was so much more than a conquest.

Roy stood and Riza spun around at the sound, another tear tracking its way down her face. She tried to fight it down, shifting to a defensive stance as he approached silently, eyes on her the whole time.

"What are you –?"

Roy wrapped his arms around her tightly. Riza struggled against his hold, the beginning of a snarl on her lips. She stilled when he buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"I love you, Riza," he whispered against her skin. "I have done for years, I just refused to acknowledge it this last year. If I did, the crushing reality that I had left you behind would have hit me, and I would have come running back." Roy heard her breath hitch. "I had to prove to your father that not only was I good enough for his precious alchemy, but that I was good enough for _you_ as well." Her body froze. "I returned with every intention of asking him for his permission to marry you."

A strangled sob left her throat, but it was quickly smothered. "How do I know you're not lying?" she accused, but the anger was gone from her voice.

"Wait here?" he asked – no, begged.

Riza regarded him for a long moment before she nodded.

Returning to the kitchen with a small black box, Riza's breath caught in her throat when she saw it, tears pooling in her eyes.

"The reason I left so quickly this morning was I worried you might have thought this was a mistake. We were drunk last night, and you sounded so scared when you asked what happened, I didn't want to see the look on your face when you realised you had made the biggest mistake of your life. I wouldn't have been strong enough to survive that."

Riza choked out a laugh. "I thought _you_ might have thought last night was a mistake. That's why I was so scared." She lowered her eyes to the space between them, but her head turned towards the small black box he held in his left hand. "I couldn't face that rejection. Not after everything that has happened."

Roy nodded, chuckling and voicing the absurdity of it all. Riza joined in, wiping away a tear from her face.

"I – I know this isn't much," he began, his nervousness finally getting hold of him as he opened the black box to show a beautiful but simple ring. _I hope she can't see how much my hands are sweating_. "I don't earn a lot in the academy and… I understand if you no longer, or – or never wanted to –"

Roy was cut off as a pair of lips were pressed against his.

_**and if you wait for me, i'll be the light in the dark if you lose your way**_

_**and if you wait for me, i'll be your voice when you don't know what to say**_

_**i'll be your shelter, i'll be your fate**_

_**i'll be forever, wait for me**_

_**i'll be the last train, i'll be the last train home**_


	3. my safety zone

**Summary:_ Roy is too stubborn for his own good when he's injured and it takes it's toll during a mission. Luckily, Riza is there to take him home and make sure he keeps himself out of more trouble._**

* * *

**AN: "I just absolutely love your royai oneshots especially when it's hurt roy with riza comforting him. If you have the time, maybe you could write a royai oneshot where Roy breaks a few ribs on a mission and he goes back to work against the doctor's orders but ends up being in too much pain to do much of anything so Riza takes him home and takes care of him?" - Anon**

**hehehe this shouldn't have been so fun to write, but it was ;)**

* * *

_**you can be my safety zone**_

_**somewhere**_

_**i can go and feel unknown**_

_**that's all i need**_

_**all i want**_

_**is to stay a little longer now**_

_**arms around me like a border**_

_**the ocean | mike perry**_

_This is fine. This is – _

Roy groaned in pain, louder than he would have liked. He crouched quickly behind a car, shielding himself from the view of his team. If they knew… If _Hawkeye_ knew… Roy shuddered.

There would be a whole lot of "I told you so" and disapproving looks, and Roy really didn't feel like dealing with it right now. He had had enough of that after he broke his ribs in the first place.

It was stupid really, even he wasn't ashamed to admit that. Last week while on a mission he had dived out the way of falling debris, only to realise at the last minute he was jumping to land on _more_ debris, bits of concrete that had already fallen in the early explosion. Tucking his body in to try – in vain – to change his course and protect his body, Roy landed heavily on the stone, his ribs taking the brunt of the impact. Although he had tried to tuck into a ball, another explosion startled him in the process, causing Roy to lose focus and his limbs to jerk outwards in fright.

Okay, maybe he was a little ashamed to admit it.

Big, dumb, idiot.

"Boss?" Breda called to him, coming to a stop behind the dumpster next to him.

_Fuck_.

"You okay?" Breda asked after a rather impressive roll, coming to a stop right next to his commanding officer.

"Great," Roy panted. If his ribs weren't so sore, he would have laughed at how poor an attempt that was to appear convincing. "Just fucking _swell_."

"Hawkeye –!"

"No!" Roy hissed, only to double over in pain once more. Breda just shot him a "Shouting "no"? Really?" look, before calling for their sniper as loudly as he dared. Hawkeye took one look at his pathetic face and pursed her lips. She nodded in understanding, asking Breda to take her place up front next to Havoc.

"I'll deal with the Colonel," she stated cryptically, and Roy swallowed. The glare on her face spoke volumes.

_She'll deal with me all right. She's going to kick my ass._

Without another word Hawkeye wrapped an arm underneath his, gripping his wrist tightly as she helped him walk back to their car which was sitting only a hundred metres or so away. They passed Alphonse on the way. He had been on standby back at the car in order to cover their backs.

"Colonel!" he cried in concern. "Are you all right?"

"He's fine," Hawkeye replied curtly. One movement jarred Roy, causing pain to flair on the opposite side Hawkeye was on. He gasped before gritting his teeth against the fire in his side.

"Colonel –"

"I'll take the Colonel back to HQ. Tell Havoc to wrap it up here and we'll see them after I've taken the _Colonel_ to the hospital to check out his _still broken_ ribs."

Why did she say his title like that?

"Right!" Alphonse nodded, turning on his heel and running to join the fray with the rest of the team.

"I'm in charge here, Hawkeye," he muttered to himself. Roy knew that would get him into even more trouble, but what was another little thing at this point? She was already pissed. However, after one look from his Lieutenant, he still regretted it. _Good god, man, don't anger her further._

"When you begin to act like a superior officer – and _not_ a child –I'll respect that," she replied, tone clipped. "Until then, you will be treated as such."

"I am _not_ a child," he replied, affronted by what she was suggesting.

"Who checked themselves out of the hospital against doctor's orders? Who returned to work when they weren't ready to? _Who_ just injured themselves _even further_ because they couldn't _stand_ the thought of –"

"Enough, Lieutenant," he growled. The effect of his anger lessened as he groaned in pain, clutching his ribs once more, as the car pulled away and Hawkeye sped through the streets of Central towards the military hospital, her knuckles white against the steering wheel.

* * *

"Since you don't appreciate our hospitality, Colonel Mustang," the doctor joked, although there was an air of disapproval about him. "I've just called your superior, General Grumman, and informed him of the situation. He asked me to the pass on the message that you are dismissed and should return home until a doctor can sign you off, stating you're fit to return to work."

Roy thought he looked a little too pleased about that fact. Hawkeye did too.

It was nothing personal against the doctor. Roy just hated being idle. He had tried to strategize from his hospital room, but it simply didn't work. He liked having that window behind his desk as he tried to come up with a plan. He liked staring at the high ceilings of his office are he ruminated while the team quietly bustled around him doing their paperwork. What Roy didn't appreciate was the bright fluorescent lights of the hospital placed irritably _right_ over his bed and the constant being of machinery from somewhere nearby. It had drove him crazy.

Was it so wrong to want to return to work?

"Yes," Hawkeye replied as she drove him back to his apartment.

Roy sulked in response, grimacing as even the painkillers they had given him still didn't completely kill the pain.

He clutched his side as they walked up the stairs, the lift in his apartment building out of order. The world was completely against him today, it seemed.

"Sit," Hawkeye ordered, gently pushing his shoulders towards the only piece of furniture in his living room.

"I can handle it myself," he grumbled, wincing in pain as he sat on his couch. With another person in the room, Roy realised just how barren his apartment looked. Books littered the floor, taking the place of furniture that should have been there. He'd never bothered with buying new things when coming to Central because he had more important things to worry about. Now, as Hawkeye rifled through cupboards trying to find a mug, Roy noticed with dismay that he really needed to get some more things. He was turning into those scholarly types that only focussed on their subject of expertise with little awareness of what was happening around them. That's how he felt in this apartment right now.

He shuddered when he also realised his apartment looked like Berthold Hawkeye's office. All books and knowledge with no concern for accommodating anyone else.

He needed new furniture.

"What was that, sir?" Riza called from the kitchen. With a sigh, she closed the final cupboard with more force to vent her frustration. "You have no mugs. In fact, you have nothing in these cupboards at all."

"In that cupboard there." Roy pointed to one she hadn't searched yet, sitting beside the oven. That's where he kept most of his things.

"Sir… Is this all you have?" She looked at him with pity.

"It works for me," he shrugged, then hissed as a sharp pain pierced his torso.

There was a quiet sound of disapproval followed by a mug hitting the faux-marble countertop.

Hawkeye placed a mug of coffee down in front of him. Roy opened his eyes blearily, looking up at her with a sheepish smile.

"Thank you, Hawkeye."

"Don't mention it, sir," she replied, voice no longer holding any hint of disapproval or irritation. For that, Roy was grateful. The painkillers were starting to kick in with full force, making his movements sluggish and his eyes droop. Hawkeye sat on the opposite side of the couch, perched on the edge, as she sipped from her own mug. It was one the team had gotten him for Christmas one year. The words "snap, snap" emblazoned on one side, while the other side of the mug read "spark, spark", both coupled with a picture of fire. He had laughed so hard at that. Apparently, they had all heard the message he'd left on his answer machine. Damn Hughes and damn Roy for losing that bet. Now that cringey rap was immortalised on a mug.

Roy smiled to himself sleepily, head leaning back against the back of the couch as his eyes closed.

"Sir?" Hawkeye asked. One eye opened slowly, as if his eyelids were stuck together with honey. "Are you going to drink that?"

"Mhm," he replied, eye falling closed. There was a nice warm feeling spreading throughout his body which was only enhanced as he listened to Hawkeye speak, the sound of her voice wrapping around his frame and calming him instantly. His heart leapt when he heard her chuckle quietly to herself.

Then, he was moving. The warmth continued to shroud him as two hands eased him into his back. Fingers ghosted over his thin shirt, making him groan. If he was lucid, that would have embarrassed him, especially when it was _Hawkeye's_ hands on him.

There was that quiet laugh again.

His hair shifted, the strands tickling his forehead gone and brushed off to the side. There was a pressure on his forehead, something soft, but then it was gone. He desperately wanted to know what it was but didn't have the strength to open his eyes.

More comforting warmth surrounded him as something soft covered his whole body, protecting him from the cool air in his apartment. However, thoughts of Hawkeye warmed his body and soul more than any blanket of comforter could.

When Roy awoke the pain was back in his torso, and he groaned as he tried to sit up, to no avail. Suddenly, a pair of hands were behind his back, gently guiding him into a sitting position. Looking up Roy came face-to-face with Hawkeye, who smiled softly down at him. Her hair was still clipped up, but a few strands fell down the sides, framing her face. Her fringe was tousled and there was a faint sheen of sweat on her forehead. The sleeves of her shirt were rolled up to the elbow, her military jacket discarded over the back of his couch, telling him she had kept herself busy.

"Thank you," he murmured.

In all honesty, he hadn't expected her to still be here. He was a pain in the ass, they all knew that, but Hawkeye had still stayed.

The faint smell of disinfectant filled his nostrils. Glancing around his apartment he saw the kitchen had been tidied, and his books were all stacked into neat piles and organised alphabetically along one wall, rather than being haphazardly piled up in the middle of the floor.

Hawkeye had simply shrugged, stating she had been bored while he slept. He'd been asleep for four hours.

Roy watched after her in wonder, a slow grin spreading across his face.

He was certainly lucky to have her.


	4. getting over you

**Summary: **_**Roy tries to get over Riza but he very quickly discovers that it won't work.**_

* * *

**AN: "Just an idea for a fanfic: Roy is trying to date someone else, because he decides he has to move on from Riza. He soon realizes it is a dumb thing to do and he loves her so much, so he confesses. I was also thinking Riza isn't okay with the other woman, obviously, but that isn't important. I don't know, if you like the idea and have time. I love your fics, congrats!" - anon**

* * *

_**we're not lovers**_

_**but more than friends**_

**_tonight i'm getting over you | carly rae jepsen_**

The woman across from Roy was lovely. Her long brown hair flowed and curled over her shoulder, swept over her left to expose her neck. A thin, golden, necklace surrounded it, resting on her chest, sitting just above the neckline of her dress. Her beauty was outstanding, Roy had thought, as he charmed her with his smile and conversation.

But it wasn't a certain blonde-haired woman he had grown to love over the years.

That was the whole point of tonight, to try and forget and move past the feelings that had plagued him for over fifteen years. They both needed to, that was a mutual understanding between them. It wasn't healthy to remain stagnant in the constant state of limbo they had found themselves in.

They had their past, they had made their bed in Ishval, and now they had to lie in it.

Perhaps that's why they were so drawn together. Only a monster could love another monster.

Riza told him she was happy by his side, but there was always that haunted look in her eyes. _He_ had caused that. _He _had influenced her decision to join the military, however indirectly it was. Riza – good, kind, caring, Riza – had murdered thousands of innocents because of him.

He didn't deserve to be happy because of that and he certainly didn't deserve her.

So, he would look on from afar. She deserved someone who didn't drag her off to war to make her do things she would regret for the rest of her life. Roy shuddered at the memory of her resentment when she arrived in Ishval, seeing _exactly_ what he was capable of with the flame alchemy she had entrusted to him.

"Is something wrong?" Lucy asked with a kind smile.

"Ah, nothing," Roy smirked, turning his charm on the lovely lady across from him. _Not Riza, though. _"It was just a shiver."

"I can help warm you up," she smiled, reaching across to run lazy circles on the back of his hand.

He should want to go home with her, but the look of desire in her eyes and the promise her actions suggested drew him up short.

This was useless. Plus, this was unfair to Lucy. She deserved someone who could give her all of themselves, not someone who had already promised himself to another woman years ago.

"I'm sorry," Roy apologised, gearing up for his big apology speech. This wasn't working. He retracted his hand, folding them together atop the table. "I just got out of a relationship and I'm not quite as ready as I thought it was," he lied. It was better than the tuth.

"But you're Central's "most eligible bachelor"," she chuckled, her amusement speaking of how absurd she thought that title was. Roy and Lucy both. There was a sympathetic look in her eyes that Roy didn't expect to see. "Is there someone else, Roy?"

He could lie. He _should_. But…

"Yes." Her smile was wide and understanding. "I'm so sorry."

Lucy straightened in her chair. "I thought so." Roy's blood ran cold in his veins. Was he that obvious? "Go and see your girl, Roy." She winked at him.

Roy stood, placing more than enough money down on the table to cover both their meals and a very generous tip. He kissed the back of Lucy's hand gratefully, apologising profusely. She laughed away his apology, the sound carefree and light, a contrast to his daily thoughts.

That was the other thing about Lucy, she didn't want someone like him, not really. Everyone had their own darkness inside, but Roy was a blackhole. He would eventually corrupt her like he did with everyone else he had met.

The only other person alive who knew exactly how he felt was Riza.

So why did he chicken out when the time came to tell her how he really felt?

That night, instead of finding Riza, he found himself at the bottom of a whisky bottle.

* * *

Riza tried not to think too much about the significance of tonight. Tried. However, it was all the men had been talking about that afternoon. They were aware of _some_ kind of past between her and Roy but didn't know the whole story or their current situation; that weird limbo in between being close friends and lovers. They weren't quite the latter, opting to maintain professionalism so they didn't compromise each other, but the feelings were there.

Regardless, he had still gone out on a date with another woman.

Tonight, was date number four.

So, Riza only _thought_ the feelings were there. They were for her, anyway. Clearly, it was one-sided.

The shrill ring from the phone in her hallway interrupted her thoughts. Jumping slightly at the sudden noise, Riza stood wearily, sick of this song and dance her and Roy kept doing and answered the phone. Her faithful pup had obviously picked up on her quieter mood this Friday evening, so elected to stay by her side as she moved to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hawkeye," Madame Christmas' gravelly voice greeted her. Riza closed her eyes in resignation, instantly knowing _exactly_ what this phone call was about. With a knowing sigh, Riza answered the Madame.

"Again?" Frustration was clear in her tone.

"Afraid so." There was a hint of disapproval in Christmas' tone, but whether that was directed to her drunk nephew or Riza's attitude, the latter was too tired of all of this to care. "And… Well, you better come and see this."

The word "no" was on the tip of her tongue. She _always_ had to take him home. Christmas never called anyone else. So, Riza had to give up her peaceful Friday night to go and pick up her drunk boss from his aunt's bar.

Oh, and she was in love with him, so of course she couldn't say no.

It was unfair. The things he said once the alcohol had loosed his tongue, the things he promised… It made Riza shiver with delight while dread pooled in her stomach, because they couldn't move past where they were now. Not until they had atoned for their sins.

It was just a shame he never remembered those promises.

So Riza would continue to keep picking up Roy after he got smashed at his aunt's bar after a date, playing the role of dutiful bodyguard and adjutant, because god knows there was no one else who would put up with such bullshit from him. Hughes was gone, so that mantle fell on Riza's shoulders, and she wouldn't wish that burden on any of the other men. They simply didn't have the patience.

She just wished the whole "after a date" part could be left out of it, to spare herself the heartache.

"I'll be right over," Riza replied, ensuring to put as much of her irritation into her tone.

"Thank you, Riza," the Madame answered, surprising Riza. She never used her first name. It was either "Hawkeye" or "Elizabeth". "You're a real gem and too good for my boy."

"I, uh, th – thank you, Madame Christmas."

With a nod and a farewell, Riza ended the call, staring at the phone in shock. Something was… fishy here. And why did she need to go to the bar to see what was happening?

Riza steeled herself as she entered, mentally preparing herself to deal with this Lucy woman. In all honesty she was lovely enough, stunning, and would be perfect for Roy. She didn't have any darkness within her like Riza did. She was untainted by war and trauma, unlike Riza.

But that didn't mean Riza had to like her.

Was it childish? Yes. Was it idiotic? Yes.

But the heart wants what the heart wants. It was extremely irritating.

"Rizaaa!" Roy called _very_ loudly from his seat by the bar. He had turned around jerkily at the sound of the door opening, the stool spinning more forcefully than he anticipated. As he rose his glass in a toast to her he wobbled, so much so that the Madame's hand shot out across the bar, steadying her nephew who was wearing the silliest drunken grin.

Riza noted there was a distinct lack of a female companion. However, was this _really_ a place you took a woman on a date?

"Come on! Come get a drink!" he slurred, spinning back around. It was reminiscent of a child on a swivel chair, enjoying the way it spun, like it was a game.

"No, Roy," the Madame replied firmly, taking the drink from her nephew's hands. "You've had enough. Time to go home."

Roy pouted – Riza could see it as she approached the bar apprehensively. "You're no fun," he whined, trying to clumsily swipe the glass of whisky back from her.

"Nope. Home time. Hawkeye's here to pick you up."

"Riza!" he grinned, turning to face her again. "My favourite Riza." He hiccupped then giggled to himself. "My one and only," he professed, trying to prop his elbow on the top of the bar, only for it to slide forward and his head to _thump_ painfully off the polished wood.

"All right, sir," Riza announced. "Time to go home." Trying to hide her amusement was incredibly difficult. That's what he got for getting her to drive him home after his date. Riza only prayed Lucy wasn't here with him and she wouldn't have to driver her home too.

As if reading her mind, Madame Christmas answered that question for her. "Just a taxi for one tonight, Lieutenant Hawkeye."

Good. There was only so much Riza could take in one night and dealing with drunken Roy put her at her limit.

"Noooo…" her charge whined as he lifted his head, rubbing the side where his head had connected with the hardwood. "I want to stay. I want to stay here with Hawkeye."

"Well, what we want isn't always what we get," Riza replied, just realising how she sounded after the words left her mouth. Feeling Christmas' gaze on her, Riza purposefully ignored it as she lifted one of Roy's arms over her shoulders, grasping that wrist, while snaking one of hers around his back.

"That's true! You're so wise Riza," he gushed, wobbling as he stood.

"Yes, sir," she replied, desperate to keep that professional barrier between them. Things were getting into dangerous territory. If Riza wasn't careful, this could get very messy.

The trip to his apartment was uneventful. Roy fell asleep in back, snoring softly as his head rested against the cool glass of the window. Riza purposefully put him in the backseat to avoid dealing with him if he decided to try and stay awake to talk to her while he was in the passenger's seat. Getting him into his apartment was easy once she'd finally woken him up again. It took three decent slaps to his cheek to rouse him from his drunken sleep.

It was only when they were in his bedroom that things begun to get complicated, like the usually did.

But with one exception.

"I love you, Riza," he breathed as she draped his suit jacket over the back of the armchair in his bedroom. Glancing back sharply, his head was bowed, shoulders slumped forwards.

"Wh – What?"

His head lifted and Riza was left breathless at the miserable, desperate, look in his eyes. One tear fell down his cheek slowly, dripping onto his white shirt. He looked so… broken. Shattered. A shell of his usual self.

"I love you." His eyes shone with a different kind of clarity. This… This was a new one. Usually there was the begging for her not to leave him, to hold him while he slept to keep his demons away, coupled with promises that one day he would make her happy. Sometimes, Riza obliged – selfishly – but it wasn't often. It had only ever happened twice. The rest of the time, she couldn't.

"I love you so much," he repeated. "I really do."

"Sir –"

"Please don't use that," he begged in a whisper, breath hitching. "I can't bear that that's all I am to you."

"S – Roy," Riza corrected herself. "You know why that is," she replied gently.

"I do, but I _hate_ it. I hate that I can't hold the woman I love, tell her how much I love her, hold her close," he repeated, the clarity from his eyes gone. There was a sinking feeling in Riza's stomach. These words may have all been from the heart, but how much of it would he remember when he awoke?

Still… It was nice to hear.

Those feelings the supposedly shared were still buried inside him somewhere. How true they were, remained to be seen. He was incredibly drunk, after all.

"The other women," he gestured, voice taking on a tone of mild disgust. "Are a distraction," he slurred. Roy gestured wildly with his hand, as if brushing those other women away from him, but he almost toppled off the bed in his enthusiasm. Riza reached to steady him, Roy's eyes instantly finding hers as soon as Riza's hand was on his shoulder. "Lucy never meant anything to me," he added, voice earnest. "Honestly. It was a way to try and get over you, but… but I found out… I didn't want to."

Riza's stomach dropped.

"All I could think about was you," he mumbled, eyes drooping closed. Without a word, Riza edged him onto his back as he lay down. "There's always only ever been you… Love you…" His eyes closed slowly, face going slack.

Riza watched him, frozen in place by his revelation.

This was… life changing. Literally, everything could change between them, both good and bad, if Riza brought it up again. However, due to personal reasons, she knew she never would. They had sins to atone for and a job to do. There was no place in her life for talk like this, even if Roy was telling the truth.

Chalking up to the effects of the drink, Riza steadied her shaking hands as she poured him his usual glass of water and collected a couple of painkillers from his medicine cupboard. Upon returning to his room, Roy was passed out and snoring.

* * *

Roy's head pounded as he awoke. There was a moment of disorientation as he tried to remember where he was and how he had gotten into his bed. Flashes of last night returned to him briefly, like a blinding white light that made his head hurt even more.

His body was lying on top of the comforter. His black overcoat lay neatly over the side of the chair in his bedroom. His blazer was draped over the back so that it wouldn't crush. The trousers of his suit and his shirt were a lost cause though, they were crumpled to hell, but that was something he was okay with. The thought of Riza undressing him to put him to bed was too much to handle.

Trying to sit up was a straight failure. The bile in his stomach made itself known and he retched into a basin that he didn't remember placing by the side of his bed last night. Come to think of it, he certainly wouldn't have collected the tall glass of water and painkillers which currently resided on his bedside table.

_Riza…_

She was always taking care of him, he realised miserably as he rested his head on the rim of the basin.

Four hours later, once he was finally able to face standing up, Roy fumbled his way to the phone in his living room.

"Can I talk to you?" he rasped, asking immediately after Riza answered, barely giving her the chance to say hello. Silence greeted him on the other side of the phone and Roy thought she wasn't going to answer.

"About what, sir?" she asked casually, but there was an edge to her voice. She was annoyed. Roy groaned internally. The flashes had formed into full blown memories a short while ago, as they always did after a night of drinking. He wasn't lucky enough to be able to forget any embarrassing things he had said or done while drunk.

Which meant he also remembered every drunken word he confessed to Riza, every promise he made to her.

He swallowed the bile in his throat, a result of the nerves in his stomach. Last night he had told Riza he loved her. As in, "_I'm in love with you_". This… both wasn't a good thing but something he was also relieved about. It was out there, in the open. He had drunkenly confessed it, which, in a way, was a coward's way out, but at least the drink had given him the courage to say something he had been meaning to for _years_. The result of his revelation while out with Lucy had sparked it and the excess drink had spurred the notion along.

"Last night."

"Don't mention it, sir, just helping out a –"

"But you didn't have to, though. You _never_ have to. I want to make it up to you."

"Sir –"

"Riza, please," he begged, his voice dropping low, almost a whisper. "I need to speak with you."

"All right," she agreed after a moment. "Where –"

"My place? As soon as possible?"

There was another pause. "Understood, sir."

"Thank you," he breathed, but she had already hung up the phone.

Roy spent the next twenty minutes showering and brushing his teeth to rid his mouth once and for all of his vomit breath. The basin he had vomited into numerous times was no clean and sitting on the balcony at the back of his apartment to air off. It wouldn't do to have that sitting in the house while he had a guest.

After the benign greetings and small talk – as little of it as there was – Roy launched right into what he had planned to say.

"I'm sorry," he announced. "I was out of order last night and I truly do appreciate you coming to pick me up and bring me home from the bar."

"Not a problem, sir," she replied simply. Roy's cheek twitched at the use of "sir".

"But the thing is you _don't _need to do that."

"The Madame didn't make it seem like she was giving me much of a choice," Riza replied, tone dry.

"That's…" his tongue almost slipped. He had asked Christmas to always call Riza to pick him up from the bar if he got out of hand. She was the only one on the team capable of putting up with his shit, and while the Madame disapproved of the arrangement (because it was grossly unfair to Riza), she agreed, nonetheless. The truth was, Roy didn't trust anyone else as much as he did her. "Sorry. Things are a little foggy as I try and piece it all back together."

He cursed himself as he automatically begun to chicken out.

"You don't remember anything, I understand." Her tone said she understood, because that was the lie he told her every time, but the edge in Riza's voice showed her true bitterness.

That was what pushed him to finally reveal the truth.

The lie saved complicating things between them however he should be fucking mature and level headed enough not to get himself into that position in the first place. His demons didn't see it that way and sometimes Roy just needed to shut them up with the poison of alcohol. At least, for a few hours, he could forget…

Only for it to come rushing back. The reminder of the inappropriate things he'd said to his dearest subordinate, the way she would take care of him without complaint when he was drunk off his ass, it all came back to him. It was also a very nice reminder that he didn't deserve Riza Hawkeye. She was so good to him and Roy, in return, treated her like dirt.

Today, he would rectify that.

"That's the thing, I _do_ remember." Roy watched carefully as she begun to scoff, only to freeze in place finally realising what he had said. "I remember last night, and I remember what I say every time."

"E – every time?" she questioned. Roy nodded. Her expression changed. "Why did you lie, then?"

It was a fair question, one he expected. "Because if I told you the truth, it would complicate things between us and we've both come to a mutual understanding about that," he gestured between the two of them. "The truth is…" he took a deep breath, getting ready to dive headfirst into a dark and stormy sea, not knowing what would happen to him once he breached the surface of the water. "I do love you, Riza." She was a statue now. "But the reason I never said it before is because I feel I don't _deserve_ you. Not after what I did to you and in Ishval. Keeping you at arms-length was the appropriate course of action.

"So, I lied to cover it up." He chuckled humourlessly to himself. "I always was a coward when it came to our personal relationship. Too scared to admit how I felt in case I fucked it up." Roy's eyes dropped, falling to rest on his clasped hands in front of him. His elbows dug deeper into his knees, using them to steady himself in the tumultuous sea before him. Riza had yet to say a word. If it meant he could get everything out in one go rather than hiding from it behind another answer he had to give her, then it was for the best.

Even if it did fuck everything up, at least the truth was finally out there after over a decade. She deserved that much, at least.

"I have been incredibly selfish, and for that I apologise."

Riza stared at him for a long moment. Roy's gaze dropped, feeling ashamed of everything he had put this wonderful woman through over the years. The edge and irritation he had heard in her voice earlier was Riza reaching her breaking point. Roy knew this. There was only so much she would be able to take.

He had said his piece, however there was one more thing he had to say.

He had to give her the option to walk away, should she desire it. It was only fair.

"In my desk drawer at work there are a set of forms," he began, unable to look her in the eyes. Again, being a coward. "They're transfer forms." It was barely audible, but Riza's breath caught. "Should you wish to have me sign them off, I'll readily accept, and you can finally be free of me and my bullsh –"

"Idiot!" she shouted, standing abruptly. Roy jumped in fright at the sudden rise in her voice. "Do you really think that's what I want?"

Roy's mouth opened and closed like a goldfish. "I thought –"

"I'm sick of your bullshit, yes," she seethed, glare pinning him in place. "You're a grown man, you should fucking know better, but do you _really_ think that I would _want_ to transfer away from the team? And you can't even look me in the eyes to say that?" She scoffed.

"I… I…"

"This has nothing to do with you, and _everything_ to do with you," she added, laughing humourlessly to herself. A hand ran through her hair, leaving bits of it sticking up on her head. "What you think you deserve and what _I_ think you deserve are vastly different," she replied, gaze hard. "I promised to protect you and follow you, didn't I?"

"Yes," he replied upon realising she was waiting for him to answer.

"We promised we would atone for our sins, correct?"

"Yes." His voice was stronger this time.

"We promised we would do that together."

"We did," he swallowed.

"So why the _fuck_ would I want to transfer away?"

"Riza, I'm sorry, I just thought –"

"Yeah?" she asked, and Roy was shocked to see her eyes were wet. "Well, you thought wrong. God," she scoffed to herself. "You're an idiot."

"I mean, I know I am, but why do you think so?"

"Because I love you too, _doofus_." Roy felt his heart stop, only to rev up into top gear, beating wildly. "I've done so for years and I don't want to leave you, but you've been too blind to see it. You remember everything you say after I put you to bed, black-out drunk? Well, I _live _it. I have to hold you as you cry yourself to sleep, I have to listen to your ramblings about how "one day" we'll be together, and we'll be happy." Her eyes were threatening to spill over now and Roy was transfixed by Riza's show of raw emotion. "I have to watch you go on dates with other women and pick you up afterwards, listening to you _rave_ about how great they are to the other guys!"

Roy was up and out of the chair as the first tear fell down her cheek. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, refusing to let go even as she struggled.

"It's all an act," he whispered past the lump in his throat. "I was drunk last night but I meant every word. It's the only time I could tell you the truth because it's the only time I didn't feel scared to death about us."

"Why were you so scared?" she asked, a quiet sob interrupting her words. Her fight against his hold ended, Riza's hands splaying across his chest since he had trapped her arms between their bodies.

"In case you left me. In case it was too much to deal with, loving me while being physically unable to."

"So, you leave me to wonder if your drunken ramblings are real or not?" she asked indignantly.

"Yes." Riza stilled against him. "Yes, because it was the safest curse of action. It was so _stupid_, I know that, but there was never an appropriate time to tell you the truth. Not without us getting into trouble."

"You're –"

"An idiot," he chuckled to himself. "I know."

"Well, yes," Riza replied matter-of-factly, and Ry gave her a quick squeeze of affection. "But you're _my_ idiot."

"I am."

"That's why I watch your back. Someone has to stop you acting like one. I'll just need to try harder next time."

Roy laughed quietly. "You do a grand job as it is, however, I apologise this one took a little longer to figure out."

Riza took a deep breath. "I love you too, Roy, but know this can't change anything between us."

"Oh, I know, don't worry." He loosened his grip, placing his hand on Riza's upper arms to pull her back, gazing lovingly down at her. "But I had to get it out there. After that date with Lucy last night I fully realised how stupid that idea was. There was _no way_ I would be able to get over you. There's only _ever_ been you."

Riza smiled sweetly up at him, placing her head back on his chest with a content sigh.

The truth was out there. Where this left them? Roy wasn't sure. But for the moment, things were okay.

All was as it should be in the universe, with Roy openly admitting he loved Riza Hawkeye, and Riza openly admitting she loved Roy Mustang.


	5. absent

**Summary: **_**Hawkeye and Fuery are a no show during a fire fight where they're supposed to be providing covering fire. Now, trapped, the rest of the team must race to find them. Hopefully they're not too late.**_

* * *

**AN: "Hello! I've been stalking your blog for the past few days and I absolutely adore it omg 3 You write so beautifully! I was wondering if you could write something with hurt Riza and worried Roy? I know it's not what you normally write but they're my babies and I love reading them in that specific kind of pain ldfahsqishdfl (If you have the time and feel like it of course!) Hugs! 3" - Anon**

**i loved this one because who doesn't love writing/reading hurt riza with a worried roy by her side?**

* * *

"Where's Hawkeye and Fuery?" Roy shouted over the sound of gunfire. A bullet clipped the top of the wall he was hiding behind, rebounding up into the air, the sound making him cringe and duck down further. His thighs burned thanks to his current position, cramping up as he tried to shift slightly to get out from behind his cover.

But it was to no avail.

"Havoc!" he yelled, calling out to his comrade across from him on the other side of the alley.

"I don't know, boss," he cried a hint of desperation in his tone. He looked helplessly back at his commanding officer, fear in his eyes that the worst had happened to the two of them.

"The Lieutenant has been dealt with," a smooth voice replied as the gunfire stopped. Roy's skin prickled, fear burning into every fibre of his being.

_Lust_.

No, Hawkeye wouldn't have let that happen. She was a capable soldier, the best out of their unit. _All _the men on his team were the best of the best, but Riza Hawkeye was in a league above everyone.

She would come around that corner behind them, he was sure of it.

Something else glanced off the wall he was behind, very loudly gouging out the stone on top. Roy's head snapped up, seeing Lust's fingers stretch over him. Glancing to his left, Roy watched as Havoc's face paled.

Then the gunfire began again, and the homunculus was gone.

Roy waited, popping off shots from his own weapon when he could. The purposefully planted gunpowder by the homunculi limited what he could do with his flame alchemy. Roy's aim was pinpoint and expertly honed over time, however he had no idea where it was located, if there was any loose on the ground, or if there were any particles in the air.

A bullet bit into his bicep, just grazing the skin enough so it broke. He cursed, throwing himself back down into cover, his ass hitting the ground painfully as he landed, finally feeling the struggle of their fight begin to overwhelm them.

Hawkeye should have been providing covering fire at this point from behind them, along with Fuery, but they were nowhere to be seen.

They never arrived.

Roy grit his teeth in agitation, a growl escaping between his lips.

Lust couldn't be right. That _bitch_ couldn't have taken Riza out. Roy wouldn't allow it.

Unfortunately, that wasn't how the world worked.

* * *

_Get up._

The command in her head was barked. Riza stirred with a grown, the rough concrete pressing into her cheek painfully.

_Get up_.

A hand found its way onto the ground painfully slowly, causing agony to shoot into her right side. Riza hissed in pain, the hand faltering as it tried to hold her weight. She crashed back down, eliciting another groan.

Her second attempt was more successful. Wincing, she managed to pull herself into a half sitting position. An eye cracked open and the world tipped. Riza felt her stomach lurch.

"F… Fue…" Squeezing her eyes closed against the pain in her side and her head, Riza tried to utter the name of her fallen comrade. She judged he was still breathing, his chest rising and falling faintly.

"Fuery," she croaked. No response.

Riza shuffled over to the youngest member of their team. Her heart tore in her chest. _No, no, no._ He couldn't die. Riza wouldn't allow it. Not Fuery, anyone but Fuery. He was too good, the best out of all of them.

_Get. Up._

Her body scraped roughly along the ground as she fought to the boy's side. He wasn't a boy, but that was what it felt like to Riza. He was so young… Too young to be fighting in this war of theirs.

Yet he did. They all did. For the future.

The dark patch of blood in his left side dripped onto the ground, creating a pool. Riza shoved her hand atop of it, stemming the flow as best she could.

They had been side by side when Lust arrived, skewering them both with the same hand. Riza should have seen it coming, but when a homunculus with speed like hers crept up on them, they hadn't stood a chance.

Riza was alive, for now. So, she would do her best to try and save her comrade.

Her friend.

"Hang in there Fuery," Riza whispered, wincing again at the pain in her side. Her other hand was pressed against her own wound, but the blood trickled between her fingers with no end.

Whimpering against the pain, Riza bowed her head and prayed for the first time in her life. Not for herself, but for Fuery.

* * *

"Boss! Through here!"

Roy rolled across the open area, coming to a stop beside Havoc. Breda was earnestly beckoning him as Havoc provided covering fire around the corner.

Breda guided him to the alleyway where Fuery and Hawkeye had been located at the start of the shootout. When Roy saw what awaited them in that godforsaken alleyway, he stopped dead.

He now realised why there was blood on Breda's uniform.

He hadn't been hurt.

But they had.

Fuery was unconscious – dead? – on the ground, blood pouring from his left side. Hawkeye lay on her side next to him, a hand desperately trying to press against his wound. Her own wound – a matching one on her right side – poured freely as well, creating a pool on the ground below.

_No_…

Roy lunged for them both, taking Riza's wrist gently in his. He removed it from Fuery's side, moving to grip her blood-soaked hand tightly. He weaved his fingers through hers, willing her to meet his gaze.

"It's okay, we've got you," he told her. He placed his free hand against Fuery's side, barking at Breda to get back up here _now_. Riza gripped his hand tightly and Roy sighed in relief, glad to feel the strength behind her grip.

"Back up is on the way. I'll go help Havoc with the suppressive fire, sir," Breda announced, leaving before Roy could argue otherwise. Not that he would have anyway. Havoc had been backed into the alleyway, firing back at the men who had initiated the gun fight, thanks to a prompt from Lust. Roy _knew_ he had heard her voice somewhere before.

_Goddamnit_, he growled to himself.

"Lieutenant keep as much pressure on your wound as possible," Roy ordered, his throat tightening. They shouldn't be in the situation. How had this even _happened_?

"How… is Fuery?" she rasped. Roy's head snapped towards her. Even though her grip was strong on his hand, her voice wasn't. He readjusted the grip on her hand, brushing his fingers over the pulse point on her wrist. It was difficult to feel, but he found it eventually. It was thready.

"He's going to be okay. So are you, I just need you to hold on a little longer," he begged. Hunched over both their bleeding forms, Roy had never felt so useless before. What good was he as a commanding officer if he couldn't protect his own?

"Lieutenant?" he asked, real fear creeping into his tone. "Lieutenant!" Her eyes fluttered closed, hand going limp in his.

* * *

Riza heard voices talking as she moved.

But that couldn't be right. She was lying on her back, but the ground beneath her was moving. Quickly. How was that possible? Cracking an eye open she saw bright, fluorescent lights.

"… stabbed. So was Sergeant Fuery."

_Roy_…

She felt better knowing that he was here, that she wasn't alone.

How was Fuery? Was he okay? Did he…?

"Sergeant Fuery is in surgery at the moment," someone from Riza's left stated. "He's lost a lost of blood. So has Lieutenant Hawkeye. We are…"

Riza drifted off once more, unable to focus on anything. However, there was a sudden pressure on her hand, giving her fingers a quick squeeze. She returned the gesture as best she could.

"I'm here," Roy told her, his voice distant as the darkness crept in again. "I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

Riza lost a lot of blood.

Lust had almost nicked her lungs, but her freakish blades had narrowly avoided the one on the right. The doctor told the rest of the team the distance between the stab wound and Riza and Fuery's lungs and it almost made Roy vomit on the spot.

His poor subordinates.

They didn't deserve this.

There was more medical jargon that Roy was just too tired and too worried out of his mind to comprehend. All Roy could understand though was that she hadn't woken up yet and the constant beeping to his right from the heart monitor was now attuned to his very being. He had been in this room, by her side, for so long that he could detect any minor change in her heartbeat. He had learned the hard way to read it after she flatlined shortly after being moved here.

That had been the scariest moment of Roy's life.

The reality of living life without Riza Hawkeye was rudely shoved in his face and he had been unprepared. The panic and grief overwhelmed him so much, he cried silently when he returned to her bedside an hour afterwards, the machine beeping steadily once again.

So yes, he had memorised that rhythm as if his life depended on it.

Head in his hands, he counted the beeps as his elbows rested on Riza's bedside. Fuery was on the next bed over, by the window. He remained vigilant over them both, the silent protector, until the rest of the team arrived in an hour or so.

"Roy?" Riza croaked quietly.

His head snapped up, breathing halted as he dared to believe this was finally happening.

Two whole days he had been waiting for this moment.

Snapping one of her hands up, clasping both his hands around hers tightly, Roy kissed the tips of her cool fingers.

"You're awake," he replied in relief.

"What… What happened?"

"Lust stabbed you, do you remember that?"

Riza nodded, wincing as that movement aggravated something and caused her pain. Her eyes widened momentarily.

"Where is Fuery? Is he okay?" Her voice broke in her haste and worry.

Roy gave her hand a squeeze. "He's okay. He's in the bed right next to you. Fuery lost more blood than you did, apparently, so it may be longer until he wakes."

"What happened with Lust –?"

"Let's talk about this later, Riza." Roy noted how her eyebrow arched at the use of her first name, but Roy didn't care. "Please? I just got you back and the last thing I want to do is talk about work."

"Okay," she agreed with a quiet sigh.

"Thank you," he breathed, bringing her fingers to his lips once more to kiss them. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore."

"I thought… I thought you were gone when I rounded that corner," Roy admitted, finally able to face the worry and anxiety that had made its home in his chest for the past two days. Now that Riza was awake and talking, he felt he could finally face it without breaking down. "But you fought it, to save Fuery."

Riza nodded. "I couldn't let him go out like that," she whispered, eyes finding his, willing him to understand. "He doesn't deserve that."

"No, he doesn't. Thanks to you, he won't."

Riza smiled, closing her eyes as they drooped.

"And neither do you," Roy added, quieter. He smirked when that eyebrow arched again. "Rest, Riza. We can talk more later." He lifted a hand to her head, brushing her fringe from her face, his fingers ghosting over her cheek as they moved back to her hand. Riza made a soft sound as Roy touched her, and he wasn't too proud to admit he enjoyed hearing it.

He just wished it hadn't been when she was in a hospital bed after fighting for her life.

"Will you stay?" she asked, eyes still closed.

"I'm not going anywhere," he vowed, unable to resist pressing his lips to her forehead. "I promise. Get some rest."

"Thank you, Roy."


	6. roy's nightmare

**Summary: _Roy recovers from a nightmare_**

* * *

**AN: "If you're still taking requests could you do some angst where Roy has nightmares about Riza dying so sometimes he wakes up and just has to hold her really tight to convince himself that she's still there" - Anon**

**this one was a real treat thank you so much! sorry roy but i enjoyed torturing you lmao**

* * *

If you're still taking requests could you do some angst where Roy has nightmares about Riza dying so sometimes he wakes up and just has to hold her really tight to convince himself that she's still there

Roy jolted awake, pure terror wracking his entire being. His feet fought the sheets that were draped over him, arms shoving them down off his body. But he wasn't trapped. He was in bed. He was safe. There was no one hunting him, there was no invisible force trying to hurt him. Nothing but inky blackness and the faint glow from the moon outside his bedroom window.

A hand flew to the left side of his abdomen where he had been stabbed in his dream. Nothing. No puncture wound, no blood, but the ghost pain was still there.

Breathing heavily, he finally begun to calm down. Shaking the effects of the dream was hard though. His head snapped around to the sleeping woman by his side. She lay still on her side, breathing deep and even as her back faced him. Roy took in the red lines of her tattoo, the scarring, the unspoken promise that her back symbolised.

Even though professionally – by rank – they weren't on equal footing, in every other aspect of their lives, they were. He watched her back just as much as she watched his. Riza made sure he survived to make it to Fuhrer to rebuild this country. Roy made sure no one found out the secrets inked on her skin, and in turn kept her alive so she could keep him alive. It was a cycle that would repeat until the end of their time on this earth, one he would fight tooth and nail to maintain.

Roy lifted a shaking hand to her shoulder, tentatively placing it on her skin, almost afraid of what he would find.

Riza's skin was warm to the touch. Roy let out a loud breath. His whole body shook, hand trembling on her shoulder as he gave it a quick squeeze, removing it so he wouldn't wake her.

The bathroom light blinded him as he entered, door closing softly behind him.

Splashing freezing water on his face, Roy stared at himself in the mirror, noting the dark circles under his eyes. He hadn't been sleeping well for the last week or so. The same dream, every night.

Not a dream, nightmare.

He was running –

Roy's whole body shuddered as the memory of his nightmare invaded his thoughts.

Perhaps facing it head on would help him beat this…

He was running through the tunnels under Central. It was an endless black hole, nothing like what it had been. His lungs burned as he ran, following the tortured screams of his Lieutenant. Abruptly he would find himself teleported into that _damn_ room with that bastard standing over Riza. One of the Fuhrer experiments would be holding her up by the hair, her head pulled back to expose her battered and bruised throat. The rest of the skin on her body had experienced the same kind of torture her neck had, every visible part of her either bruised or bleeding.

Then… that man would cut her throat.

And Roy would just stand there, frozen, unable to scream, unable to _move_. He was shackled to the spot by an unseen force, unable to even blink as he took in the sight of Riza bleeding out and dying in front of him.

Then that bastard would fucking _smile_ at him as Roy screamed her name, watching the light disappear from her eyes, as a sword pierced his own side.

He never even got to hold her.

Thankfully, Riza never awoke when he was dragged roughly from his nightmare. Well, not that Roy was aware of. That woman was so attuned with him, it genuinely surprised him she had never mentioned it, that was why Roy was so suspicious.

Maybe it had something to do with her hormones? Roy wasn't sure. She had been more lethargic recently, choosing to sleep during the day – not to mention past eight in the morning – which was so unlike her.

Roy climbed back into bed, keeping his distance from his sleeping wife. If he didn't touch her, if he _stayed away from her_, then she wouldn't get hurt –

It was a fool's errand, because he smirked and laughed quietly to himself when he instantly imagined her reaction to telling her that.

"You are an _idiot_," she would say, expression exasperated accompanied by an eye roll.

Instead of wallowing in those "idiotic" thoughts – he chuckled to himself again, imagining Riza's face – Roy rolled over to face her back. The back of a woman he swore to protect at all costs and die defending it, should the time come.

Unable to help himself, Roy inched closer, wrapping his arm around her sleeping form. Her back was pressed against his bare chest, the warmth spreading across his skin. The smell of her hair wafted over him as he pressed his face closer to the back of her neck, inhaling as it calmed him. His hand splayed over her swollen stomach where a gentle nudge greeted him. Roy smiled broadly despite the fear of his nightmare just minutes ago. Even his child was telling him not to worry. She was her mother's daughter, apparently.

Riza shifted and Roy lifted his arm, allowing her to move to a more comfortable position. The pregnancy hadn't been the easiest – she had experienced a lot of discomfort but nothing too serious – so Roy ensured he would do everything in his power to make her comfortable when she needed it.

A content sigh sounded, her hand moving to her pregnant belly. Roy smiled, placing his own hand on top of hers, giving it a quick squeeze. Another kick under their hands made him grin further.

Riza was alive.

She was alive and carrying their child.

Roy repeated that in his head until he fell asleep holding his wife. Just holding her reassured him that everything would be okay.


	7. change my mind

**Summary: _Roy and Riza spend the day babysitting Elicia. Roy is a natural born father, but Riza has some reservations about motherhood. Can a day with their niece change Riza's mind?_**

* * *

**AN: "I like to start things off with compliments so here you go: your writing is fantastic! If you're still taking prompts could you do a royai oneshot where after the promised day, Riza and Roy are married but Riza refuses to have kids with him because she thinks they'd both be terrible parents because of all they did in ishval but then she sees how great Roy is with Elicia or Elysia (however you spell it is fine) and decides she does want to try having kids with him after all?" - Anon**

**this was a faaab prompt! i hope you all enjoy it as much as i did writing it uwu papa roy owns me**

* * *

"Thank you for agreeing to look after Elicia today," Gracia smiled, handing the overnight bag, containing all they needed to look after the nine-year-old, to Must – Roy. Even after all this time, old habits die hard.

"Not a problem, Gracia," Roy replied with a kind smile. "We're always happy to spend time with our niece." The edges of his eyes crinkled as he grinned at the child, who was running over to them, a massive smile one her own face. It rivalled the happiness in Roy's.

"Uncle Roy!" she screeched, launching herself into Roy's arms. Riza readied herself to catch him, should he fall, but he steadied himself easily.

Elicia loved Roy, and vice versa. When together, apparently they were inseparable, according to Gracia. This was the first time, however, that Riza would be spending time with both of them. Riza had never seen Roy properly interact with Elicia before, never mind look after her for a whole day. He may be the youngest General in the Amestrian military, but he was still hopeless. It was a wonder he got himself through the day by himself, never mind while looking after a child.

At least Roy had her to help him now. In the pocket of her jacket, Riza's thumb moved to brush against her left ring finger, the gold band cool to the touch.

"Ready to go?" Roy asked his "niece", who nodded enthusiastically in his arms. Roy chuckled. "Let's go, princess."

Elicia latched onto his hand immediately after bidding farewell to her mother, then did something that surprised Riza. She held out her hand, looking at Riza expectantly, so she was holding both their hands as they walked. Riza blinked, ignoring the knowing and growing smirk on Roy's face, then apprehensively took the child's hand. It was warm as it gripped hers tightly, Elicia's grip iron clad as she alternated swinging Riza and Roy's arms as they walked, a bright smile on her face.

They opted to drive to the park, the walk being a little too long for Elicia to handle at her age. It was fine in length for the adults, but they wanted Elicia to play there, not sit on a bench in the sunshine, exhausted from her walk.

"Arms up," Roy commanded and Elicia obeyed without question, obviously used to her Uncle Roy fastening her seatbelt. "All good?" he asked once clipping the belt in place.

"All good," Elicia replied happily.

"Excellent. Onwards!"

"Yay!"

Riza didn't try to hide her amusement as she watched Roy interact with Elicia.

They had discussed having their own kids, but Riza had decided against it. They had done too much in their lives so didn't feel like they deserved to be happy. Their marriage was a happy coincidence. For tax reasons it was an ideal situation, and the public would need a Fuhrer who was married and had a stable relationship. It was a marriage of convenience at heart, however they did love each other, and had done for years, so not a complete loss on both their parts.

Roy was happy and agreed with her decision, stating he was simply happy to be able to express his love for her openly, but Riza _knew_ he longed for a child of his own. Even after spending five minutes in the company of him and Elicia, Riza knew this was something he wanted to experience with a child of his own. There was no doubt about it.

"Uncle Roy!" Elicia cried in delight as she ran around the grass. "No!"

Roy laughed as Riza watched them from the bench she was sat on, marvelling at how happy Roy looked as he chased Elicia with a "spider" hidden within his clasped hands.

"It's going to get you!" he teased, reaching his hands out closer towards his niece. She shrieked and altered her course, opting to sprint towards Riza instead. Upon realising what was happening, Riza's eyes widened slightly in surprise as the child came careening towards her.

"Auntie Riza!" Elicia cried, laughing as she and Roy ran towards her, the latter with the goofiest grin on his face.

Riza wasn't entirely comfortable with that title, she barely knew Elicia – they hadn't spent much time together at all over the years – but accepted the warm welcome into her life nonetheless. As Elicia said, "you're Uncle Roy's wife now, so that makes you my Auntie Riza!".

She also didn't expect to see Roy so happy. He was so different with Elicia than he was on a day-to-day basis. Oh, he was happy now that they were married and the homunculi and Bradley were finished, but it was only with the Hughes' daughter that he looked so carefree.

It reminded her of the teenager she once knew before war and this country had corrupted him.

Elicia leapt into Riza's surprised arms. "You won't hurt her!" Elicia smiled triumphantly.

"Oh yeah?" Roy asked, a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Yeah!" Elicia replied, although there was doubt in her voice. "You love Auntie Riza, so you won't scare her by putting a spider in her hair!"

Elicia's child logic was so innocent that Riza stopped, readjusting the grip on the child as she wriggled out of her arms to stand on the bench beside her.

Roy sighed dramatically. "I suppose you're right. You win this round, Elicia," he added, his tone disappointed. Elicia giggled and hopped down, racing away once more in case her uncle decided to pull that stunt again.

"You okay?" Roy asked, pausing and turning around to face his wife with that smile she loved. It was the one where he looked at her with such love and wonder, leaving Riza to question every time what she did in this life to end up with someone like him to love her. She certainly didn't deserve it after the life she had lived.

"Yeah." Riza coughed to clear her throat. "Yes. I'm fine."

Roy paused, turning to completely face her. He grasped her left hand gently, his thumb and forefinger running across her wedding ring, and smiled. "Good." He bent down, kissing her lips softly.

"Uncle Roy!" Elicia wailed, ready for his attention to be turned back to her. He chuckled against her lips, a smile spreading across his face. Riza got an up close and personal look at it as he pulled away a fraction, just enough so he could look in her eyes.

"I think Elicia is demanding your attention," Riza murmured.

"I think so too," he agreed, laughing as the child shouted for him again. "Duty calls!" With a quick peck on her cheek, Roy turned and jogged over to her.

After dinner Elicia was out like a light. Their day had obviously been an exciting and tiring one, evident in the way her head kept dropping closer and closer to the top of the table, almost landing in her plate of food.

"She's completely out," Roy whispered as he sat next to Riza on their couch. His thigh was pressed against hers and she revelled in the warmth he provided, leaning subconsciously into him. The book she was reading was more of a prop at this point, her mind too distracted to focus on any of the words the pages offered up to her. Today had given her a lot to think about and as Roy put Elicia down for the night, Riza had focussed on those thoughts instead of losing herself in the novel. Riza placed it down on the arm of the couch, giving up reading all together.

"I understand why," she replied, stifling a yawn. "I'm exhausted." Roy wrapped an arm around her shoulders, rubbing her upper arm as he chuckled. "I don't know how you did it all day."

"For that kid I would do anything," he replied. "Even if it meant propping my eye lids open with tooth picks to stay awake and entertain her."

Riza smiled to herself, a warm feeling pooling in her gut. It made her ruminations of the evening solidify in her mind, however she needed to discuss it with him first.

"Dramatic, but a fair assessment. That much was clear after today." Silence reigned after Roy laughed at her comment. "How do you do it?" Riza asked quietly.

"It's easy," he replied. "Once you get more experience at it –"

Riza shook her head. He had misunderstood. "No, how do you do it, be so happy with her all the time?"

Roy finally understood and he sighed. The air in the room appeared to have turned colder, thanks to Riza. Gone was the warmth from the pleasant day they had just spent together. In its place was the reminder of their past which always loomed over them.

"It's simple. Elicia doesn't need to be touched by the darkness we hold within us." The hand on her arm rose to her shoulder, giving it a quick squeeze. "We promised we would rise to the top to protect the next generation, so that they would never have to go through what we did. That's why I can be so happy with her, because I know I fought tooth and nail – and almost lost everything in the process – and succeeded. Elicia may not have her father, but she's growing up in a world where she can be truly happy and doesn't need to worry about a growing conflict in the east, or a southern border war. All that is behind us now."

Riza was silent as she processed his words. He was right and that _was_ the reason why they had sacrificed themselves, to protect the likes of Ed, Al, and Elicia.

"What have you been thinking about?"

He knew her too well.

"I was thinking about us… and our family."

"Riza, we talked about this," he reminded her gently.

Se nodded. "We did., but after seeing you today, I _know_ how much you wished that was our child."

"It's not –"

"Please, let me finish?" she asked, desperate, turning her gaze towards him.

"Of course."

Riza stared at the hands clasped in her lap. One of Roy's hands found its way in, covering both of hers. "Before, when we discussed it, I thought we didn't deserve to have kids, and, in a way, I still don't think we do. But then I look at Hughes." She felt Roy stiffen beside her. "He did the same as us, murdered the same as us, yet he got to go home from the war and have a family. He found happiness." Her hands tightened their grip on each other. "Is it selfish for me to say I wish we had too?"

Roy also tightened the grip on her hands. "Never. We just chose a different path. We made it to the top instead. There… There were times when I wished it was different. It comes in moments – every day, in fact – but we did what we did, we chose our path in Ishval, and now we pay the price.

"You and I are different people than Hughes. We chose duty over family because of who we are as people. Can I be honest?" he asked, bringing his hand up to her chin and turning it to face him.

"Always."

"I wouldn't have wanted anyone else by my side throughout this journey."

Riza's hand brushed along his jaw, angling it so she could draw him close to kiss his lips.

"It's selfish of me to say, I know that, because I wouldn't have wished _any_ of this on you. However, if we started stretching like that, we could just go to blaming it on our parents for giving birth to us in the first place."

Riza laughed quietly to herself, her sadness seeping out of her slowly.

"Yes, I would like a family," Roy began slowly and Riza felt her chest tighten involuntarily in fear. "However, for the longest time my family has been _you_, even if we weren't allowed to show it. If I'm with you then I'm happy. If you don't want kids, that's fine." His smile was so full of love for her. "I already feel like the lot I ended up with was far more than I deserved."

"Uncle Roy?" Elicia asked quietly from the doorway. One of her eyes was covered by her fist as she rubbed it tiredly.

"Yes, princess?" he asked, turning in his chair to face behind him, the conversation between them ended for the moment.

"I had a scary dream," she mumbled, breath hitching.

"Come here, Elicia."

She ran over as soon as the words were out of his mouth and clambered into his open arms. Roy sighed and rubbed circles on her back, whispering in her ear that everything would be all right.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Elicia shook her head vehemently. "Okay, don't worry. You don't need to."

He was a natural born father.

"What…" Riza trailed off, picking her next words carefully. "What would you say if I changed my mind?" Riza whispered, leaning towards him so Roy could hear her.

His head craned around slowly to look at her, holding his breath as his lips parted in surprise and anticipation. Riza's gaze flicked down to Elicia – and how he comforted her with his hug – before returning to Roy's, giving him a small nod, telling him that yes, today might have just swayed her towards adding a new member to their family.

With him.

It would be terrifying, but Roy had been with her through the majority of all the terrifying aspects of her life. He would help her through this as well. After today, Riza could see he was a natural at being a father, like he was born to fill the role.

It would take some time to figure it out, but perhaps now she could do that.

Roy leaned in, kissing her softly, giving her his answer.


	8. pick me up at seven, sir

**Summary: _Roy and Riza go on a date_**

* * *

**AN: "Don't feel obligated to write this but if you're free could you write a royai oneshot where Grumman abolishes the anti-fraternization laws so roy is finally able to take riza on a romantic date?" - Anon**

**ahhhhhhhh i love them so much and something like this should've been a canon moment lbr ;D**

* * *

Don't feel obligated to write this but if you're free could you write a royai oneshot where Grumman abolishes the anti-fraternization laws so roy is finally able to take riza on a romantic date?

The day the news broke ended like every other day. The team said their farewells at five o'clock on the dot. It was Friday night, after all, and Roy wouldn't hold them back longer than was necessary. It had been a long week working their latest case, but it had been closed today and there was talk under the table that it might be enough to push him to General.

Said talk came from Fuhrer Grumman himself, so Roy was inclined to believe it. The man could be conniving and wily, but when it came to Roy's career and ascension to the top, Grumman was forward and blunt.

"You did secure the position for me, after all," he would state cheerily, twisting his moustache. But when his expression relaxed, his eyes opening as his smile faded, Roy always saw the same cunning glint within them.

Call it a favour for a favour.

One other favour, in return for taking care of his granddaughter – not that she needed "taken care of" at all, but he was an old man from a different time so they both played along – was abolishing a certain set of laws that prevented them from making the old man's dream come to fruition.

The fraternization laws were in place simply to protect officers from each other. They weren't really enforced, however if any issues arose then they were, but only for a few months while the issue was dealt with – the worst-case scenario ending in a transfer – before dying out to lie in wait in the background once more.

Roy and Riza never risked it because in order to reach the top they needed to be squeaky clean. Not the mention the fact that if the homunculi knew about them then all hell would break loose.

Just like it did when the late Fuhrer Bradley took Hawkeye hostage.

"Any plans for this evening General?" Hawkeye asked casually as she stood patiently before his desk, waiting on him to finish signing off the report of their latest case.

It had been exactly a month to the day since the fraternisation laws had been repealed.

"Just one, if you'd be willing," he ventured, handing over the manila folder, but not relinquishing his control. Hawkeye's eyes flashed up to his, raising an eyebrow at his hesitation to let go.

"Oh?"

"What would you say to dinner?"

Silence fell as Riza regarded him. He watched as she calculated his request, opening her mouth to refuse, but then paused, lips slightly apart after an intake of breath as she remembered what had happened recently.

"So soon?"

"We decided we would once the case was finished. Now it is," Roy smiled, letting go of the folder. It flopped towards his desk, Riza remaining still as she continued to weigh his request. Finally, she schooled her expression, tucked the folder under her arm, and a small smile appeared on her face.

"Pick me up at seven, sir."

She turned on her heel and left the room to head towards the Fuhrer's office to hand in his report.

"It's a date," he called to her back, a goofy grin on his face.

He couldn't help himself.

Although Roy just _knew_ Grumman had done this for their benefit – and it made him uncomfortable to say so – there were _many_ happy people around headquarters the day the Fuhrer had announced the Big News. Apparently that law had restricted more than just them.

"It isn't completely abolished," Grumman stated quietly to Roy, afraid his secretary would overhear in the other room while they played their weekly chess match. "There are clauses still in place to protect our officers, however it's now permitted in the workplace." Grumman took Roy's knight as he was distracted. "With a new Fuhrer comes a new age. Times are changing and have been for many years. It's about time the military caught up with them."

Roy adjusted the cuff link on his right wrist, angling the flowers in the same hand so they wouldn't bump against the door of the lift and crush the petals. It _ding_ed above him, signalling his arrival on Riza's floor.

Armed only with his ecstatic grin and bunch of flowers – pink and white carnations, which were her favourites – Roy knocked on her apartment door and waited.

_It's finally happening._

"Good evening, Roy," she greeted. There was a sharp intake of breath as he presented his gift with a flourish. "Oh, they are _beautiful_." Riza motioned for him to enter, closing the door before wandering into her kitchen area to retrieve a vase and fill it with water. "You remembered," she stated softly, a smile on her face that made Roy's grin even wider.

"Of course, I did," he replied, popping his hip and leaning it against the kitchen counter next to her sink. "You always brought them back from the Saturday market."

"They were my mother's favourites –" she began, cut off by Roy before she could finish.

"And they always reminded you of her," he grinned. The quiet laugh that filled the room was music to his ears.

"Yes. By extension, they became my favourites too."

They lapsed into a comfortable silence as Roy watched her busy herself with preparing her flowers. It was incredible to even witness a moment like this; never mind the actual date he had planned for the evening. If Roy could forgo the date, and just stay in her apartment all night while they did such normal, domestic, things, he would.

That was all he had ever wanted, just to love Riza Hawkeye openly and freely without anyone trying to make his life miserable for it.

"So, where are you taking us tonight?" Riza smiled, hooking her arm in his as they approached the lift.

"Somewhere special," he replied mysteriously, chuckling as Riza rolled her eyes, but didn't press him any further.

She looked stunning in her midnight blue dress. It rose up her throat, covering her shoulders and neck, and stopped just above the knee, the skirt swishing as she walked. Her short hair rustled in the summer breeze, her fringe blowing over her nose. Flicking her head to the side to remove it, she continued walking, oblivious to Roy staring at her with a lopsided grin. Well, oblivious was the wrong answer, that woman saw _everything_. More like ignored him.

"Can I help you?" she asked dryly, not looking away from the path ahead of them. There was amusement in her tone, belaying any fears that he had offended her.

"Just admiring a lovely lady."

"Would you like a picture instead?" she asked sweetly, finally turning her face to look at his.

Roy chuckled, giving the hand atop his arm a squeeze. "That won't be necessary. I'm just still in awe that I can take you out on a date now. Well," he added with a smirk. "A _proper_ date." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Riza blushed and Roy laughed at her reaction. The playful swat on his arm didn't stop it either.

Their evening stroll was cut short as they arrived in front of a very fancy looking restaurant on the main street in Central. Said street was packed full of high-end shops, bars, cafes, and restaurants that cost more to shop and eat in than most people would pay for their weekly shop.

But only the best for Riza.

Besides, they had a lot of time to make up for.

"This is…" Riza gazed up at the sign above the door in disbelief. "Very fancy," she finished lamely. Roy repeated his earlier sentiment about giving her the best, which resulted in a pointed look, before glancing worriedly up at the sign.

"Riza, relax," he soothed, gripping her hand tightly and guiding her inside.

High vaulted ceilings greeted them alongside the melodic sound of a harp being played in the corner farthest from the entrance. A woman in a beautiful, floor length golden dress plucked at the strings, soothing the patrons with her music while they ate. Roy also noted there were three chandeliers hanging from above, the crystals catching the soft candlelight, the reflection of it barely visible to the naked eye from this distance. Roy chuckled quietly at his own joke, thinking Riza could probably pick out the reflections easily.

A waiter showed them to their table, situated towards the back where it was quieter and more private. Roy has specifically requested this when he called ahead, and when the manager found out one of Amestris' top Generals was paying a visit to his restaurant, the staff had practically fallen over their own feet to accommodate him. Roy never liked using his rank like that, it felt dirty. Besides, he had more than enough money to burn on things like this, he didn't need free handouts from people trying to impress him.

And every penny was worth it when he got to take Riza Hawkeye out on a date.

"This place is incredible," Riza whispered in awe once the waiter left them to retrieve a bottle of the house wine. Roy nodded in agreement, picking up the menu the waiter had left for them.

It was so fancy it didn't even have prices next to each dish.

Roy waved off Riza's concern, stating tonight was his treat.

"You can get the next one," he offered.

Riza frowned. "It will be nowhere near as fancy as this," she griped, closing her menu with a forceful _snap_.

"It doesn't need to be," Roy stated calmly, placing his menu down on the midnight black tablecloth. "As long as I'm with you, it doesn't matter what we do."

Riza scoffed, but there was no real anger behind it. Still, Roy felt the need to tell her how he really felt. They had spent decades fighting it, hiding their true feelings from each other, and Roy had promised himself that he wouldn't any longer.

"Truly. Riza," he stated, taking her hand in his. "I could spend a night in Central Library with you, cataloguing and moving books and it would still be wonderful." She blushed and Roy grinned. "Every day at work is a treat because I have you by my side."

"Even though I irritate you by pushing you to complete your work on time?" she asked, amusement in her eyes.

Roy flashed her a grin. "That's the best part."

They split apart once the waiter returned and took their order, but their eyes never strayed too far from the other as they chatted and ate.

As the night wound down Riza boldly slipped from her own chair to the one next to Roy's. He didn't comment, just eagerly accepted it as she begun to lean in and speak lowly, unknowingly creating a more intimate atmosphere.

Slightly inebriated by the wine and drunk on his love for the woman sitting so close to him, Roy smiled, inching his head closer to hers. Riza's breath caught and she made no indication she was going to pull away. She simply waited for him to take charge, like so many other aspects of their lives, and Roy thought – with dismay – that was not the way he wanted things to be.

Instead of kissing her, he paused, hovering just above her lips, eyeing them hungrily.

"Roy?" she breathed. The desire was clear in her strained tone.

"Yes?" he answered innocently.

Silence hung between them. It was a delicious ache to be so close to her and not kiss her like the need burning inside him demanded, but Roy held out. He had waited this long. He could wait a little longer.

Plus, he wasn't in charge here. They both were.

Riza just needed a gentle push and he would be more than willing to give it to her.

"Wh – What –?"

It truly was adorable to hear her stutter this way, incapable of forming the sentences she wanted to. Roy smirked, moving his head so his nose brushed against hers, confirming that he _definitely_ had an affect on her when her breath hitched.

"Do you know how long I've waited for a moment like this?" he murmured, his breath caressing her deep, red lips. They parted in anticipation and Roy felt her breath flit across his face. It was intoxicating. "For a night like this?"

His gaze caught hers, trapping Riza in place with his eyes. She swallowed, lips parting once more, yet she made no move further.

Roy got a devilish idea.

He dipped his head, moving towards her neck. Her dress had a high collar to hide her scar from the promised day, but the heat of his breath and his touch still seeped through the fabric. His lips trailed around her jaw to her ear, nuzzling it. Riza gasped and he smirked as he pressed his lips to her throat, kissing the vein pulsing in it gently.

"Do you know how long I've waited for you?" he whispered.

That was apparently enough for Riza. She grabbed him by the lapels of his suit jacket, their eyes meeting for the briefest second. Desire met desire, although his twinkled with a hint of amusement. Riza tugged him closer, pressing her lips hard against his, whimpering as his tongue stroked her bottom lip.

"Do you want to move this back to my place?" she asked, breathlessly, pulling away abruptly.

Roy grinned.

"I'd follow you into hell, Riza. Lead the way."


End file.
